


Actor RPF/Celeb RPF

by flickawhip



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Porn RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Girl Penis, Multi, Pregnant Sex, Trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: More Archiving of RPs
Relationships: Casey Kisses/Gwendoline Christie, Christina Cox/Gwendoline Christie, Christina Cox/Gwendoline Christie/Liz Vassey
Comments: 12





	1. Christina Cox/Gwendoline Christie Part 1

Gwendoline Christie had been quietly watching her wife relax with the baby for a while before moving to lift the sleeping baby off her chest, rocking the baby as she put it to bed, smiling at her clearly pregnant wife.

"You're so cute all mommy mode and happy... you know that?"  
Christina CoxToday at 15:36  
smiling rubbing her belly, her hair was blonde and short as she laid there reading "hey" whispering as Gwen took Flynn off of her "she wanted to know if Padme was coming" laughing and stretching a bit, her toes stretched reaching for a kiss  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 15:38  
"She will be... soon." Gwen smiled, kissing Christina softly. "My gorgeous wife... I can't believe I get two kids with you."  
Christina CoxToday at 15:39  
kissing back staring at her wife, holding her cheek for a bit "my sexy Amazon, i know..lucky you" smiling again, she was topless and in just a pair of comfy underwear  
"i can't believe i get to be a Mom of your babies"  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 15:41  
Gwen smiled, nuzzling Christina's hand gently. "You make me so happy." Gwen whispered, kissing Christina again softly. "Want to snuggle for a bit babe?"  
Christina CoxToday at 15:42  
"you make me happy too my love...mmm please?" kissing back hard as she pulled Gwen with her and cuddled up, her feet got cozy with Gwen's feet and continued the kiss  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 15:45  
Gwen smiled, gently curling Christina against her and kissing her softly again. "Still horny huh?" She asked softly, teasing Christina gently.  
Christina CoxToday at 15:47  
"just like with Flynn" laughing softly and moving her wife's bangs from her eyes "need a new trim?" one hand slowly moved to feel Gwen's bulge with a smirk  
"actually i love your hair like that, you are gorgeous"  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 15:50  
"Maybe soon." Gwen admitted softly. "I'm all yours baby..." She murred, kissing Christina softly. "You make me horny all the time, but I'm not about to make you ride unless you wanna?"  
Christina CoxToday at 15:52  
Christina kissed back as her toes curled a bit "well obviously, we have two babies and you're such a stud...would it be bad if i needed you inside me? i mean..we have done it for Flynn" taking Gwen's hand to place it on her belly smiling and nipping on her wife's neck  
"such big hands"  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 15:54  
Gwen smirked, stroking her wife's stomach. "Babe.... if you want me in you I'll do it.... I just don't wanna hurt my girl." She was smirking as she added. "Besides, we can always use... the other side?"  
Christina CoxToday at 15:57  
"what? you think i'm not still overwhelmed about your surprise proposal?" laughing "ooo i can go for some anal..i'm a tough woman i can handle it" slowly turning over to help Gwen out of her shorts watching that cock pop free "mmm it's nice and warm" slowly rubbing on it  
"that was the most romantic experience"  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 16:07  
Gwen smirked, stroking Christina's hair. "I'll never forget your blush baby.... so cute." She spoke lovingly, stroking a hand over Christina's ass. "Baby's first free dick ride huh?"  
Christina CoxToday at 16:09  
big smile and blush as she bit at Gwen's small chest nodding as she got her wife super hard "mmm well damn baby, tall and large" moving to give some head, always hungry when she would make love to it  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 16:10  
Gwen smiled, stroking Christina's hair again. "Get it real wet baby, you'll need it."  
Christina CoxToday at 16:12  
easily as big as Gwen was, Christina could lube it so good and take it down as she bobbed good on that large pink cock, slurping as she suckled, playing with the balls aswell, wiggling tongue over the tip  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 16:18  
"Mmm, still so good at that baby...."  
Christina CoxToday at 16:20  
as she pulled off with a pop leaving the cock throbbing with pleasure from her skill smiling "just showing you that you still turn me on baby...love you so much Gwendoline" going up for another make-out, her mouth still drooly  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 16:26  
"Love you too, my Canuk." Gwen teased, kissing Christina softly. "My tease."  
Christina CoxToday at 16:27  
smiling big as she continued to stroke her wife "love how happy you seem to be with having this monster..you sexy monster" tits jiggling as she stroked, belly touching the cock aswell "mmm"  
suckling at Gwen's chest  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 16:29  
Gwen hummed softly, gently spanking Christina. "You handle it well..." She teased.  
Christina CoxToday at 16:31  
"you handle me well too" laughing as she nibbled the marble nipple "i'm glad you never got implants...i like your beautiful chest" moving down to give some more head and licking it up and down, even suckling some balls  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 16:32  
"You make me feel so sexy." Gwen murmured softly. "You still want to taste it anyway.... " She teased, gently teasing Christina's clit.  
Christina CoxToday at 16:33  
arching at the touch of her clit, feeling it erected as she was slightly soaked from just pleasuring Gwen... "mmm wanna taste me before pounding my ass?"  
as she laid back rubbing on her wife's chest smiling with a soft kiss  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 16:36  
"Can you handle that?" Gwen asked, kissing her way down Christina's body to 'taste' her wife anyway.  
Christina CoxToday at 16:37  
"i'll try, with the way you eat pussy" laughing and expecting it, moaning and biting at her bicep at the feeling, toes curled hard "ohhhh God"  
tearing up when Gwen kissed on her belly like she used to do for Flynn "aww baby"  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 16:43  
"Feel good babygirl?" Gwen asked with a smile, kissing Christina softly. "Ready to ride?"  
Christina CoxToday at 16:44  
"always baby" smiling with one hand on Gwen's head, the other playing with her tits amused by her nipples she still breastfed Flynn with kissing back "mmm yeah" offering a tit  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 16:47  
Gwen smirked, sucking softly on Christina's chest, humming softly. "Milky." She teased, moving to rub her cock against Christina's ass.  
Christina CoxToday at 16:49  
smiling and playing with Gwen's hair moaning "mmm that was so hot" laying there being sexy and moaning "mmmm damn" getting herself comfy  
"i'd still watch you suck a cock Gwen.."  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 16:56  
"You can baby, soon." Gwen promised, slipping into Christina and setting a pace.  
Christina CoxToday at 16:57  
smiling and pulling her wife for another kiss moaning as she was fucked  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 16:59  
Gwen smirked, letting the kiss deepen as she made her pace deeper. "Mmm."  
Christina CoxToday at 17:00  
"i think Casey is home from her shoot" Chris mumbled holding onto her wife licking at her tongue  
"mmmm yesss"  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 17:01  
"Mmm, you going to bring your Lizzie over too?" Gwen teased. "More baby or is this enough for you?"  
Christina CoxToday at 17:01  
"you know i would" smiling again "Lizzie been texting all morning, so yeah"  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 17:02  
Gwen smirked, slightly upping her pace. "She finally dump that loser or do I need to go get her so her idiot doesn't hurt her again?"  
Christina CoxToday at 17:03  
"she thinks you're super cute too" Chris smiled big and nodded "if you don't mind going get her, i am worried for her"  
rubbing Gwen's chest kissing on her neck  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 17:05  
"Right after I make you scream for me." Gwen promised, upping her pace a little more.  
Christina CoxToday at 17:07  
"ohhhhhhh" Chris gripped on Gwen's ass smacking it playfully, toes curling as she clenched  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 17:08  
"Fuck babe, still so tight." Gwen moaned, pushing a little harder, she knew she was close but she wanted Chris to cum for her too.  
Christina CoxToday at 17:09  
"you're soo big" biting on her wife's neck softly and cumming hard "fuck you're soo good to me, i love you"  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 17:10  
Gwen soon also came, kissing her wife softly. "I love you too Chrissie...." She paused then added. "I go get Lizzie, you want to keep her? we can always extend our marriage to fit her in too?"  
Christina CoxToday at 17:12  
"yes she can stay with us, she's not staying alone anymore baby" smiling big "i'd like that very much and i'm sure you would too"  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 17:13  
"I would. She's too cute to be that flinchy." Gwen admitted, kissing Christina softly. "I'll go clean up then go get our girl."  
Christina CoxToday at 17:13  
"agreed poor baby" kissing back smiling "k stud hurry back"


	2. Casey Kisses/Gwendoline Christie Part 1

Casey Kisses had just come home from another porn shoot, this time with two hot goths with tattoos and took a beating, she sat on the step outside seeing Gwendoline walk by "hey tall and sexy" smiling to herself wearing a bathrobe after showering  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 17:30  
"Hey short and smutty." Gwen smirked, moving to join Casey. "You okay there pornstar to the gods?"  
Casey KissesToday at 17:31  
laughing and standing to hug the taller woman "i'm only 3 inches shorter, but yeah i'm fine just got home last night, how's Chris and the babies?"  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 17:44  
"She's exhausted, bless her..." Gwen smiled. "Can't believe we've almost got baby 2 now..."  
Casey KissesToday at 17:45  
"aww so happy for you both and damn you two been pretty busy" smiling big "hey you in a hurry? i wanted to show you the shoot real quick"  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 17:46  
"I got time... but I'd better be quick. Lizzie wants to 'come home' at last..."  
Casey KissesToday at 17:48  
"i'm kind of jealous of your eyeliner, always on point gorgeous and oh ok...we'll be quick" Casey smiled taking Gwen inside then putting the DVD on showing her with the two hotties she got to bang, sitting on the couch  
"so you're getting two pussies too huh?"  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 17:48  
"Wow... you got it good huh?" Gwen commented mildly, smirking as she shrugged. "I mean.... Lizzie deserves to feel safe... and Chrissie's clearly in love with her...."  
Casey KissesToday at 17:50  
"they were taking turns for 10 minutes and aww...well as long as she's safe and both of you are happy...i know Chris and Lizzie are super close" smirking with a nudge as they watched the video, Casey then lifted her robe a bit as her cock popped out  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 17:51  
"Horny are you?" Gwen teased, moving to stroke Casey's cock playfully.  
Casey KissesToday at 17:52  
smiling big "well in my Profession yeah i come home and just have to jack off and pleasure myself" gasping as Gwen started to stroke her "mmmm damn" taking her robe off completely as she rubbed her friend's back stealing a friendly kiss, now fully erect  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 18:05  
"Want a little help with that?"  
Casey KissesToday at 18:08  
"sure, don't wanna keep you too long...up to you Gwendoline" she smiled getting more comfy  
kissing on Gwen's neck softly as her cock throbbed  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 18:18  
"Blowjob work for ya?"  
Casey KissesToday at 18:19  
"absolutely"  
Casey kissed Gwen again without thinking  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 18:20  
Gwen smirked, moving to kneel and suck Casey's cock firmly.  
Casey KissesToday at 18:21  
"mmm damn girl, you're so hot" smiling back rubbing Gwen's head  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 18:21  
"You think?" Gwen teased, upping her pace.  
Casey KissesToday at 18:22  
"oh you are very very hot" moaning as her toes curled, watching her cock get taken  
"wish you could stay longer but fuck that feels so good"  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 18:27  
"Mmm, maybe when my girls are both safe?" Gwen offered, sucking harder.  
Casey KissesToday at 18:28  
"mmm sure thing" her legs rested on Gwen's shoulders now, feet rubbing on her friend's back breathing heavy playing with her tits  
"come here" as she pulled Gwen up for some kisses, caught in the moment and throbbing so much  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 18:35  
Gwen smirked, kissing Casey even as she moved to lift her dress skirt.  
Casey KissesToday at 18:37  
checking Gwen out seeing her juicy snake "mmm damn nice dick" smiling into the kisses "no wonder Chris gets all horny around you and you two have two babies" softly rubbing it  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 18:42  
"You can always taste it if you dare..." Gwen teased with a smile.  
Casey KissesToday at 18:43  
"oh i dare" laughing as she smacked Gwen's ass and leaning to give head slowly  
"mmm" looking up while bobbing  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 19:00  
Gwen hummed happily. "You like that?"  
Casey KissesToday at 19:01  
pulling off and kissing the tip "very much, i could suck this all day long...hell you have time for a 69 baby?"  
laying back letting Gwen top  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 19:03  
"If we're quick enough... since you got me all flustered." Gwen laughed, quickly removing her dress. "Ready to do this?"  
Casey KissesToday at 19:04  
"sorry" laughing aswell and nodding "mmm yes" smacking that nice ass again  
"i'll just fuck this next time"  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 19:05  
"You always can." Gwen laughed, moving into position to suck Casey's cock, lowering her own over Casey's face.  
Casey KissesToday at 19:06  
"all up to you boo...i can go all day but you have a busy day ahead" taking it down as she bobbed at a good pace moaning and massaging that ass good, holding hips tight and thrusting into Gwen's hot mouth  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 19:16  
Gwen moaned happily, sucking fiercely even as she came close to cumming.  
Casey KissesToday at 19:17  
Casey was so horny from the shoot and how Gwen went down on her, she came hard drinking down all of Gwen's delicious juice  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 19:17  
Gwen moaned softly even as she came.


	3. Christina Cox/Gwendoline Christie/Liz Vassey Part 1

Christina Cox-ChristieToday at 00:05  
Chris woke up rubbing her belly from the nap hearing Gwen come home "baby?"  
Liz Vassey/Gwendoline ChristieToday at 00:11  
Gwen smiled, kissing her softly, setting Liz down on the bed. "We're home... you okay Chrissybean?"  
Christina Cox-ChristieToday at 00:13  
"yeah that nap felt nice" smiling and kissing her wife softly then seeing Liz, giving her a hug "hey babygirl"  
Liz Vassey/Gwendoline ChristieToday at 00:16  
"Good." Gwen smiled, sighing softly when Liz nestled into Chris' arms with a soft noise of pain. "Careful babe, her ex moron had some fun with her..."  
Christina Cox-ChristieToday at 00:19  
"son of a bitch, hope he gets life" she fumed a bit just holding Liz for a bit while leaning against Gwen "nobody will touch you ever again like that, we promise"  
Liz Vassey/Gwendoline ChristieToday at 00:22  
"Oh he will." Gwen muttered, moving to curl around both her girls, smiling slightly when Liz nestled deeper. 

"I'm just glad I have you both." Liz admitted softly. 

"Always will babygirl." Gwen murmured, kissing Chrissy's frowning forehead gently, then Liz's neck. "I love my sweet girls."  
Christina Cox-ChristieToday at 00:23  
"love you so much baby" smiling again showing dimples kissing Gwen softly  
rubbing Liz's arm and belly  
Liz Vassey/Gwendoline ChristieToday at 00:26  
"Maybe we should get the new bae undressed?" Gwen suggested softly, standing to quickly strip down, smirking at Christina's comfy little sigh. "Since you are already naked and it'll help her feel more comfy... our babygirl."  
Christina Cox-ChristieToday at 00:28  
"mmm sure, pretty girl needs all the comforting" as she helped Liz slowly undress "i'm always naked" laughing softly with a smirk  
Liz Vassey/Gwendoline ChristieToday at 00:31  
"Yeah you are." Gwen laughed, smiling as she helped Liz undress, noting the way Liz uncurled. "Soft soft girl..."  
She was smirking as she settled back on the bed, kissing Christina deeply and firmly. "I love you, my Babymama." She was smiling as she stroked Liz's hip gently. "and you, my little broken doll."  
Christina Cox-ChristieToday at 00:33  
"she is a sexy woman isn't she?" noticing Gwen's bulge and kissing back moaning, licking her tongue "love you too my beautiful Amazon" her hand slowly cupping one of Liz's boobs as she kissed it gently  
Liz Vassey/Gwendoline ChristieToday at 00:37  
Liz hummed softly, looking a little surprised. "Aww, she's so confused..." Gwen murred. "Very... you both are."  
Christina Cox-ChristieToday at 00:40  
"thanks for going get her and bringing her back where she belongs Gwen" as she reached to slowly rub Gwen's beautiful dick "she'll be ok, she's in very good hands" smiling as Liz stared at Chris stroking Gwen "i know she's so big, huh?"  
Liz Vassey/Gwendoline ChristieToday at 00:49  
Liz blushed and nodded.

Gwen smirked slightly. "Want to teach her a little something Chrissy?"  
Christina Cox-ChristieToday at 00:51  
"mmm sure" kissing Liz's beautiful lips while stroking Gwen, getting kissed back "mmm that's our girl" smiling softly then moving down slowly and licking up and down the shaft, sucking balls a bit  
Liz Vassey/Gwendoline ChristieToday at 00:55  
Liz blushed but smiled. 

Gwen smirked, kissing Christina softly. "Good girl..." She teased, watching Liz carefully. "Wanna join her Lizzie?"

Liz had blushed but nodded, moving down to join Christina, learning slowly and shyly.  
Christina Cox-ChristieToday at 00:56  
Chris kissed back leaning up then smiled as Liz joined her, kissing her neck as she took the thick pink head "mmm she loves that" winking at Gwen  
Liz Vassey/Gwendoline ChristieToday at 00:59  
Gwen smirked and nodded, stroking Liz's hair, smiling at Liz as she worked up her courage. "Such a good girl..." She murmured softly. "I love you... my girls."  
Christina Cox-ChristieToday at 01:02  
"love you" smiled big watching Liz get comfy as she bobbed "how does she feel baby?" rubbing and fingering her pussy, licking over Liz's cute ass then going back to help Liz with the shaft and head, both girls working it together, even kissing here and there  
Liz Vassey/Gwendoline ChristieToday at 01:04  
"She's so good..." Gwen murmured, smiling when Liz whined softly. "Sounds like she doesn't wanna talk, just be loved on and kissed." Liz had nodded, giggling softly and kissing Christina, soon muttering a sweeter. "I totally get why you wifed her up Christie... she's so hot."  
Christina Cox-ChristieToday at 01:08  
"i get that way too when you're in my mouth" laughing softly, tickling Gwen's cheek then her foot "mmm very hot, i want you to be my wifey Liz" rubbing her head then rubbing her big tits over the shaft as Liz bobbed more  
Liz Vassey/Gwendoline ChristieToday at 01:17  
Liz gasped and moaned softly, agreeing quietly. "If Gwen doesn't..."  
"Gwen will welcome you babygirl..." Gwen soothed quickly. Liz smiled, kissing Christina and whispering 'Yes' to Christina again, kissing her one more time before moving back to sucking Gwen. "Maybe we should let Lizzie ride?"  
Christina Cox-ChristieToday at 01:18  
Chris smiled kissing Liz back "love you" making out with her then pulling away to kiss Gwen hard letting Liz take and get used of the dick "mmmhmm show her your skills my love"  
Liz Vassey/Gwendoline ChristieToday at 01:26  
Liz mewled as Gwen slid into her, reaching up to pull Christina into a kiss, riding Gwen's cock with several soft mewls.  
Christina Cox-ChristieToday at 01:30  
"mmm just relax Liz, after a bit you'll be crying for more" Chris smirked "Gwen knows what she's doing" kissing Liz deep, rubbing her chest being more aggressive in the kiss, offering her own tits  
Liz Vassey/Gwendoline ChristieToday at 01:36  
Liz moaned weakly, relaxing and letting out a soft mewl as she sank lower. "Oh my god." She quickly latched onto Christina's chest. 

"God she's so tight."  
Christina Cox-ChristieToday at 01:37  
"mmm but that makes it more fun" gasping at the latch, latching onto Liz's chest sucking softly and holding a hand, watching her wife work inside Liz like she works her  
Liz Vassey/Gwendoline ChristieToday at 01:46  
Liz squeezed Christina's hand softly, barely holding back for much longer, managing to cum at the same time as Gwen. Gwen laughed softly, kissing Liz softly. "I could get used to doing that..." She teased softly. "I already got used to miss Chrissy after all."  
Christina Cox-ChristieToday at 01:48  
"mmm damn i felt that. good girl" smiling softly at Gwen as she kissed Liz laying back "you work me so good too baby" laughing and kissing both her girls  
Liz Vassey/Gwendoline ChristieToday at 01:51  
Gwen smiled, kissing both girls. "I'm going to have to go check on the police soon babygirls... I want my Lizzie safe after all." She paused then added. "Maybe we'll get lucky on the first try."


	4. Casey Kisses/Gwendoline Christie Part 2

Casey KissesToday at 01:57  
Casey sat waiting for Gwen to come over after getting the text, walking to answer the door smiling big "well hello beautiful, back for 2nds?"  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 02:09  
"I did say I'd be back when Lizzie was settled..." Gwen teased.  
Casey KissesToday at 02:10  
smiling again giving her friend a big hug "mmm yeah how did that go?" rubbing Gwen's cheek softly wearing a nice silk robe, barefoot "such a beautiful woman you are"  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 02:15  
"Probably getting twins..." Gwen laughed. "Look who's talking..."  
Casey KissesToday at 02:16  
"ooo nice! congrats in advance...keep me informed" another big blushy smile as she leaned up to kiss her friend, holding onto her ass squeezing a bit  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 02:18  
"Oh I will." Gwen smirked, kissing Casey. "Want to try something beyond just blowies this time sexy girl?"  
Casey KissesToday at 02:24  
"mmm giving me that ass huh? got the big bed ready for us" smiling and kissing her friend again  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 02:26  
"Ooh, a bed huh? You spoil me..." Gwen smirked, kissing Casey.  
Casey KissesToday at 02:27  
"i try" Casey licked at Gwen's tongue then took her to the bedroom sliding her robe off "get comfy"  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 02:56  
Gwen smirked, stripping and doing exactly that. "This work for ya?"  
Casey KissesToday at 02:57  
"ooo yesss" climbing in and leaning in pulling Gwen's dick back a bit from behind, licking over the head and shaft  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 02:58  
Gwen shivered and moaned happily. "God that's so hot..."  
Casey KissesToday at 02:59  
smiling softly and giving head as she rubbed her friend's ass, licking up and licking over the balls as she jacked off to get herself more erect, Casey gave Gwen a nice wet rim job  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 03:33  
Gwen moved slightly to reach back and stroke Casey's cock. "Babe.... why don't you just ask for help huh?"  
Casey KissesToday at 03:34  
"mmmm yessss babe" biting her lip "may i have that mouth please?" said in a very sexy deep voice as she slapped that cute ass stealing another kiss  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 04:23  
Gwen smirked, kissing Casey before moving to suck her cock.  
Casey KissesToday at 04:25  
"mmm damn i missed that mouth" gasping and holding the back of Gwen's head "girl suck that fuckin' cock, i been waiting all day"  
as she laid down smiling  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 04:30  
"That long? Poor baby." Gwen teased, slightly upping her pace.  
Casey KissesToday at 04:34  
laughing and running her fingers through that beautiful blonde hair "well since yesterday" moaning as her leg rested on Gwen's shoulder "but you're here now and i'm happy"  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 04:36  
"I can always come over you know..." Gwen teased. "Not like the girls would mind..."  
Casey KissesToday at 04:37  
"mmm you're always welcome sexy" smiling big "as long as you're happy and i will make sure to do just that, be my girl, love me some tacos but damn a good sausage makes me melt" adjusting onto her side to start sucking on Gwen's beautiful cock taking it deep into her throat ontop for a little 69, toes curling in excitement having a new pedicure that morning  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 17:02  
"I'll be yours if your girls are okay with it." Gwen promised. She was humming softly as she sucked firmly. "You seem horny babe... as if you've wanted this a while..."  
Casey KissesToday at 17:04  
"yeah they do their thing and i do my thing" said as she pulled off to breathe "mmm you have no idea how much i get off with you here Gwendoline, i'm a big fan" moaning and licking all over Gwen's cock  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 17:08  
"A great fan considering you know how to suck that cock." Gwen teased. "Keep that up I won't last long."  
Casey KissesToday at 17:10  
jacking it off as she licked at the head laughing "well it is my job, and i'd suck this fucking cock all night long" sucking hard making love to it then slurping  
"can't wait to take that ass" as Casey kneeled up as she pulled off  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 22:08  
"Fuck babe." Gwen soon came, pushing Casey back a little to spunk on her. "It's all yours..."  
Casey KissesToday at 22:09  
licking it all up and letting some drip over her tits "mmm" laying back with a big smile as she pulled Gwen ontop of her, sliding into her ass and pumping hard, kissing deep  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 22:24  
Gwen moaned softly, kissing back as she rode the pace.  
Casey KissesToday at 22:25  
slapping that ass as she arched a bit going deep, moaning into the kiss  
"mmm i'm about to blow babe"  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 22:27  
"Let it happen babe. I'm ready."  
Casey KissesToday at 22:27  
smiling softly as she came hard, suckling at Gwen's cute chest, biting a tit  
"you're so beautiful" breathing heavy  
Gwendoline ChristieToday at 22:53  
"So are you baby."


End file.
